


Wonder What That Piercing Feels Like On My Dick

by Smut_senpai



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Blow Job With A Tongue Piercing ooo lala, Blowjobs, Everyone in Haikyuu is gay as fuck, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Got Lazy and Didn't go on with the story, Terushima Yuuji Giving Suga head, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_senpai/pseuds/Smut_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup. Terushima giving Suga head and Suga finds out that Terushima has a tongue piercing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder What That Piercing Feels Like On My Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I got super lazy and it's 3:34AM in the morning so yeah that's my reason. But I'll try to redo it soon.

Terushima slammed the boy up against the locker. "Stop. I'm not interested." Suga said eyeing the boy leaning near him.  
"Oh come on Sugar. Why not? I mean I'm hella fine here." Terushima spoke as a smirk slide upon his face as his hands started wondering. Suga blushed feeling Terushima slide his hands to grab his ass. Suga shook his head "I-I'm 100% sure." He stuttered. 

"What if I change your mind?" The boy spoke trailing kisses upon the Karasuno's setter's neck. Suga blushed as he felt the kisses trail along his neck to his jawline. "Change my m-mind?" Suga asked blushing. 

During the game Suga was on the sidelines watching at the corner of his eye he noticed something from the other team. He noticed the captain staring at him to the point to where it was like he was eye fucking Suga. 

And now here they were Suga pressed up against the lockers with Terushima between his legs. 

Terushima grabbed Suga's collar and pulled him into a kiss. They're tongues collided with each other Terushima pushed his tongue into Suga's mouth hungrily wanting to explore.  
Suga pulled away blushing looking sideways not making eye contact.

"I'm pretty sure I'd done changed your mind." Terushima smirked then grabbed Suga's chin making him look directly at him. "Bet you're wondering where else this piercing would feel like instead of your mouth." Terushima said pointing to his tongue sticking out. "W-what?" Suga asked nervously. 

Terushima smirked sliding down to his knees pulling Suga's shorts down. He looked up at the Suga who's face was as red as Rudolf's nose. Suga gulped staring at the Terushima smirking "oh. Boxer briefs..nice." He made the comment as he pulled them down. 

"Uh... Bigger than I thought.." He smirked another smirk upon that shit eating little face. "What?! Stop!!" Suga yelled covering his face with his arms in embarrassment. "Why? Just by me sticking my tongue in your mouth you're half hard.." Terushima did the eyebrow wiggle "and so am I." He smirked and did the eyebrow wiggle again. 

Suga couldn't but help to laugh at him then all of a sudden he realized that Teru had his dick in his hand. "Stop! Ah!" Suga moaned feeling Terushima pump his length to life. Terushima smirked as he took the living length into his mouth bobbing up and down. He pulled off and licked the tip into the slit and Suga felt the metal ball. Figures out Terushima has a tongue piercing. 

"A-ahh~" Suga moaned feeling the orb slide across the tip of his dick. Terushima licked up and down the dick that was leaking precum licking up some juices here and there. 

"Fuck. Those moans are sure arousing Sugar." Terushima said palming himself. Suga blushed more at what Terushima said than did. 

|||yeah yeah. I'm lazy so ya know what happens!|||


End file.
